Las travesuras de Uri
by Once L
Summary: Porque Gokudera y Uri generalmente no se llevaban bien... pero aún así, se querían  -a su manera- . Shonen Ai, implícito. ¡Cáp. 4, Actualizado!
1. Preludio

**Título: **Las travesuras de Uri.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Uri, Tsuna y Yamamoto.

**Género: **Amistad, Familia, Humor.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Situado después del capítulo 203 del anime.

**Resumen: **Porque Gokudera y Uri _generalmente_ no se llevaban bien... pero aún así, se querían (a su manera).

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío. Pero sí de _Amano Akira-san._

_**21/07/11.**_

****Capitulo 1 - Preludio.****

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que han vuelto del futuro definitivamente. Byakuran ha dejado de ser una amenaza para el Futuro y los demás Mundos Paralelos. Sus vidas han vuelto a la normalidad, siendo los mismos adolescentes que van a segundo de Secundaria en la Escuela Namimori.

No obstante, algunas cosas han cambiado. Ha sido inevitable. Complicando la vida de algunos, ¿cierto?

**.::.**

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Uri?

Ver al minino sobre la mesa de cristal en su sala dejando de lamerse al escucharle y centrarse en lo que está sentado, lo alertan. Cuando lo ve afilar sus garras, sabe lo que va a hacer.

- ¡No, Uri, te lo advierto...! -dice, ignorándole por supuesto éste.- ¡No te atre...!

Demasiado tarde, Uri ha hecho trizas sus revistas de "_Misterios y Secretos del Mundo"_. Un aura oscura, densa y asesina se cierne sobre su persona.

¡Intolerable! Eso no lo puede pasar por alto. Lo va a matar.

- Bastardo... –sisea con dificultad, avanzando poco a poco hacia él.

Uri se queda en su sitio, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Parece una estatua, y no conforme con eso, le sostiene la mirada, desafiando sin descaro a su amo. Una venita palpita en la sien de Gokudera al estar harto de la altanería y arrogancia de su caja animal.

Se miran por varios segundos, y luego uno de ellos hace el primer movimiento.

- ¡Miau!

A dos pasos de distancia y cuando la Tormenta trata de atraparlo, el pequeño gato le salta encima, rasguñándolo un par de veces antes de apartarse e irse de ahí triunfante con un porte autosuficiente y un claro _"Te he ganado de nuevo. ¿Qué te parece?"._

- M-Maldito... ¡Ven aquí!

Hayato le grita, yendo como puede tras él para darle su merecido. Algo, que por supuesto no es tan fácil como el Guardián cree, pero no por eso se va a rendir.

Uri ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez, y a maullidos se ha ganado un castigo por meterse con sus preciadas revistas que aún no terminaba de leer, y ni hablar de que las colecciona.

¡Lo mata!

**.::.**

Cuando la Tormenta se encuentra más tarde con el Décimo y Yamamoto para ir a la escuela, ambos se sorprenden al verlo en _ese_ estado. Con la ropa más desarreglada de lo normal, el cabello despeinado, y la cara y el cuerpo lleno de rasguños.

Parece, que un tren lo ha arrollado o algo así de desafortunado.

- ¿Go-Gokudera-kun, qué pasó? –Tsuna se preocupa al verlo así, acercándose a su amigo.- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Gokudera?

El aludido no puede responder a ninguna de las dos preguntas al colapsar a mitad de la calle.

- ¡Gokudera-kun!

- ¡Gokudera, resiste!

"_Miau"._

Es lo último que Hayato escucha de su anillo, siendo una risita victoriosa por parte de Uri al dejarlo fuera de combate (una vez más).

Algún día lo va a matar, ¡lo jura!

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Bueno, Uri es otro de mis personajes seleccionados y favoritos para "emparejarlo" con Gokudera en mi famoso reto de <em>10 pairing<em> del _LJ_ :D

Nada extraño y pervertido, aclaro (eso espero). La idea, la tengo desde hace tiempo y la inspiración me ha iluminado en este primer capítulo, así que aquí está el resultado.

Si bien Uri y Gokudera son los protagonistas de este fic, comento que habrá una pareja implícita (quizá no tanto ¬w¬) y por supuesto algunas implicaciones de otras parejas con Gokudera (yaoi, por supuesto). ¿Qué puedo decir? Me emociono al pensar en lo que he ideado de momento, ya verán ustedes las cosas que mi cabecita piensa :P

Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


	2. Su nueva habilidad

**Título: **Las travesuras de Uri.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Uri y ¿Tsuna?

**Género: **Familia, Humor. Algo de Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Post-serie. Shonen Ai. ¿Crack? ¿5927? xD

**Resumen: **Porque Gokudera y Uri _generalmente_ no se llevaban bien... pero aun así, se querían (a su manera).

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío. Pero sí de _Amano Akira-san._

_**23/07/11.**_

****Capítulo 2 - Su nueva habilidad.****

Gokudera tenía una idea muy clara de la situación.

Ahora que los Anillos Vongola estaban completos y con su verdadera forma, su poder había aumentado significativamente.

Aunque aún no tenía la oportunidad de probarlo, y en realidad no existía un motivo para hacerlo (después de todo, habían vuelto a la pacifica Namimori) por lo que no sabía cuál era su nuevo alcance. Quizá fue por eso que jamás se esperó un cambio tan radical, y mucho menos, en el poder y las habilidades de Uri.

La primera vez que pasó, al italiano casi le da un infarto, seguido de una intensiva hemorragia nasal para terminar con un intenso dolor de cabeza y frustración.

Recordar el suceso hacía que su humor empeorara, pero era inevitable. Jamás olvidaría "eso".

**.::.**

En esa ocasión lo estaba buscando...

- ¿Uri?

Y el aludido no estaba por ninguna parte.

No era secreto que a su caja animal le gustaba estar fuera y libre de la caja Vongola, y eso no cambió cuando pasó a estar en el anillo que ahora lo representaba. Con éste, él mismo podía materializarse con sus propias llamas de la Tormenta, sin la necesidad de que él lo convocara.

Eso, sólo complicaba las cosas pues Uri hacía lo que quería y cuando quería, tergiversando la situación y metiéndolo en más de un problema.

¿Y ahora, en dónde se había metido?

No, tampoco estaba debajo de su cama. Se puso de pie, pensando en qué otro lugar podía estar su gato. De pronto, escuchó un ruido en la sala por lo que fue a ver.

- ¿Uri, estás aquí? –pero quién estaba ahí no era precisamente él, era una persona que conocía muy bien.- ¿Dé...? ¡D-Décimo! ¿Q-Qué está...? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Se sonrojó hasta la orejas, sintiendo cómo su nariz comenzaba a sangrar cuando vio a mitad de su sala al Décimo, ¡pero completamente desnudo! ¡Y éste, como si nada, lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, provocándole un sinfín de fantasías al verlo _así_!

- ¡D-Décimo!

Sin saber qué hacer en un principio, miró hacia otro lado al tiempo en que pensaba qué hacía en esas condiciones su capo, cuándo había llegado, cómo había entrado a su casa y quizá lo más importante de todo... ¿por qué se veía tan atractivo y sexy?

"_¡No, no! ¿Qué estoy pensando?"._

Se reprendió a sí mismo, al tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia su amado jefe.

Su corazón se aceleró más, al escuchar cómo el castaño caminaba hacia él. Cuando acordó, ya lo tenía enfrente siendo imposible no mirarlo.

- D-Décimo... –la voz se le quebró, al tiempo en que su sonrojo aumentaba y la sangre de su nariz no dejaba de salir.- Por favor... c-cúbrase.

Se quitó la camisa negra de mangas largas que tenía sin abrochar, entregándosela mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Tsuna la tomó, mirando a su guardián divertido al ver su curiosa reacción. La prenda cayó segundos después al suelo, confundiendo más a la Tormenta al notar que su capo no hizo la menor intensión de ponérsela y seguía en el mismo estado. Lo siguiente lo dejó más confundido que antes, pues el castaño se lanzó a sus brazos, poniendo sus manos tras su cuello para estar más cerca de él.

- ¡D-Décimo!

Y estar en esa posición y en aquellas circunstancias (por decirlo de algún modo) resultaba imposible no notar su piel desnuda o ciertas "partes" de la anatomía del Décimo Vongola, que de momento no quería pensar o su propio cuerpo comenzaría a reaccionar y no, no podía ni debía hacer eso enfrente del capo. Sería tan deshonroso, tan vil de su parte.

Gokudera sentía como su corazón latía de forma acelerada y cómo se iba a desmayar si las cosas seguían así.

Sí, era cierto, sentía un profundo cariño y respeto por su Décimo que fácilmente superaba el aprecio que debía tenerle como Jefe de la Familia Vongola, pero nunca había querido admitirlo. Ahora era imposible no hacerlo, y más, si estaba en esas condiciones buscando "algo más", por lo que veía.

Casi como si leyera su mente, el de ojos castaños llevó sus manos a su rostro para hacer que mirara hacia abajo y lo viera a los ojos.

_"Muy cerca"._

Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, fue un detalle que su mente proceso con algo de dificultad.

Hayato ya no podía contenerse más, tenía que decirle esas palabras a su capo antes de lanzarse y besarlo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

- Décimo, yo... u-usted me gus...

Sus palabras quedaron inconclusas al deshacer la distancia que los separaba Tsuna, acercándose a sus labios. No lo besó, sino que fue hacia una de sus mejillas; besó la derecha, y luego... le dio un travieso lametón.

"_¿Eh?"._

Aquello sorprendió al Guardián, aunque seguía siendo... tierno.

- ¿D-Décimo? -buscó su mirada, queriendo saber qué pasaba.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un curioso y extraño: _"Miau"_.

Y luego, largos y desconcertantes segundos en los que no sabía qué pasaba.

- ¿U-Uri? –una de sus cejas de alzó a modo de confusión al verlo fijamente y sentir sus llamas.

- ¡Miau!

Un segundo maullido se lo confirmó.

El mundo para Gokudera se detuvo por unos instantes, al convertirse y quedarse de piedra por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

_"¿Una ilusión, una imitación, qué era eso?"._

Pensaba, en un estado de frustración, sorpresa y vergüenza entremezclados. Después, y como la Tormenta que era, reaccionó.

- ¡Pero qué estás...! ¿Cómo es que tú...?

Sus preguntas quedaron en el aire al lanzársele encima Uri, haciendo que cayera al suelo con el cuerpo de su Décimo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Bastardo! –gritó enojado, al ser consciente de la situación. Aquello no era real, era una broma y una muy cruel.- ¡Quítate de encima y deja de tener la figura del Décimo! ¿Me oyes?

- ¡Miau, Miau!

Por supuesto que Uri lo ignoraba, queriendo que Gokudera lo acariciara pues habían pasado días desde que no le hacía caso. Siempre estaba al pendiente de "su Décimo", y no había otra cosa más que él.

Eso lo frustraba. Él también quería tener la atención y los mimos de su amo.

- ¡Uri, estoy hablando en serio! ¡Deja de... hazte para allá, maldición!

- ¡Miau!

Pero simplemente era imposible quitárselo de encima. El aludido estaba bastante feliz en aquella situación, pese a la molestia que le causaba al otro.

La Tormenta sólo esperaba que nadie fuera encontrarlos en esa posición o tendría serios, graves problemas sobre cómo explicar por qué tenía a una persona desnuda encima suyo, que curiosamente reconocerían como Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero no era él.

Todo un lío, sin duda.

**.::.**

Desde entonces, cada vez que el minino de ojos rojos quiere molestarlo o simplemente atraer su atención, toma la forma del Décimo y se le lanza encima, provocándole un colapso mental, mucha ansiedad y por supuesto, un tremendo enojo que termina en una de sus clásicas pelea donde él termina en el suelo, lleno de rasguños y sin poder moverse.

- Bastardo...

Gruñe entre dientes al verlo unos metros más allá, lamiéndose una de sus patas completamente satisfecho al ganar otra de sus batallas y sacarlo de quicio.

Hayato detesta el día en que su compañero aprendió a transformarse en otras personas, y no quedarse con esa habilidad sólo para las batallas y transformarse en aquel imponente y fuerte Leopardo.

Cada día que pasa, se convence más de que Uri lo odia y que sólo está ahí para hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

- ¡Miau!

Sí, no le extrañaría en absoluto que así fuera.

_"Maldito"._

Claro que es todo lo contrario...

... aunque a Gokudera le cueste creerlo. Uri se preocupa mucho por él, y en verdad lo quiere.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Bueno, segundo capítulo :P<p>

La escena de Gokudera/Tsuna (Uri) es mi favorita, y fue como éste fic fue tomando forma en mi mente xD

Por supuesto, si Uri puede transformarse en un enorme Leopardo, ¿por qué no es una persona que conozca o haya visto? Si es sólo la apariencia, es posible considerando el poder de los Anillos Vongola. Eso pienso yo, además de que es más divertido:P

Espero que les haya gustado. Dedicado con mucho cariño a las lindas personitas que dejaron comentario: **_D. Lawliet, Maga Ozzty, Julie Theron & Chris Per_** :D

Entonces, nos vemos pronto ;)


	3. Celos

**Título: **Las travesuras de Uri.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Uri, Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna, Yamamoto & Reborn.

**Género: **Amistad, Familia, Humor. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Post-serie. Mención de YLT. Leve Shonen Ai. Algo de 5927, 8059 y hasta Gokudera & Uri.

**Resumen: **Porque Gokudera y Uri _generalmente_ no se llevaban bien... pero aun así, se querían (a su manera).

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. A _Amano Akira-san,_ sí.

_**27/07/11.**_

****Capítulo 3 - Celos.****

Es suficiente saber (y oler) que están en la habitación del Décimo Vongola tomando un refrigerio para que Uri aparezca al lado de su dueño.

- Miau...

Saluda a todos, al tiempo en el que se estira sin ninguna preocupación. Algo huele muy rico ahí.

- ¡U-Uri...! -Gokudera casi se atraganta con el pie de manzana que tenía en la boca, al verle aparecer de la nada.

- Jeje… Parece que también vino a visitarnos. -comenta Tsuna, con una sonrisa al verlo subirse a la mesa donde tienes sus libros, cuadernos y lo que están comiendo en ese momento.

Muy diferente, de la actitud que muestra su amo ante su presencia.

- ¡Tú! ¿P-Por qué diablos te convocas tú solo, ah?

El minino lo mira unos segundos, para luego desviar su mirada hacia otro lado claramente ignorando su comentario.

- Maldito... -gruñe la Tormenta, haciendo reír aquello a Yamamoto.

- ¡Haha! ¡Es que es un gato muy inteligente! ¿Cierto? -le hace un cariñito en la cabeza, dejándose hacer el otro.

_"¡Por supuesto!"._

Entrecierra sus ojos rojos satisfecho y de acuerdo con las palabras de Yamamoto Takeshi. Él sí sabe...

... no como su molesto y malhumorado amo, que siempre lo está regañando y gritando por todo.

- ¡Qué inteligente ni que ochos cuartos! -murmura.- Desobediente y mal portado querrás decir...

- ¡Miau!

Se eriza en desacuerdo, y molesto por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué no es así? -se cruza de brazos al verlo de reojo.- Nunca me haces caso, haces lo que se te da tu gana y sólo me causas problemas...

_"¿Problemas, dices?"._

Su mirada felina se afila, del mismo modo que sus garras. Tsuna sabe lo siguiente que va a pasar, por eso es que interviene.

- ¡E-Está bien! Cálmense... ¿no van a empezar a pelear, cierto?

_"No es mi cuarto, ¿verdad?"._

La idea de que eso suceda y que sus pocas pertenencias se vean afectadas le preocupa. Su extraña expresión lo confirma.

- L-Lo siento mucho, Décimo, tiene razón. ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!

Hayato lo entiende, sintiéndose apenado y culpable por su comportamiento. Luego de un par de reverencias se tranquiliza, quedándose inmóvil en su sitio.

Uri observa todo en silencio, ocurriéndosele una idea para molestarlo.

- Miau.

Se baja de la mesa y va hacia Tsunayoshi maullando, restregándose luego contra una de sus piernas. Alza su mirada y le mira con unos grandes y bonitos ojos brillantes. Aquello conmueve al Guardián del Cielo, haciéndolo sonreír y que lo acaricie.

_"¿Hah?"._

Gokudera se convierte de pronto en piedra al entender su estrategia; su jugada maestra. Los recuerdos de todas esas veces en las que se ha transformado en el Décimo sólo para fastidiarlo y burlarse de él vienen a su mente; lo que provoca (ansiedad, nerviosismos, sonrojos y fantasías) también. Por lo que sonrojarse es inevitable.

No obstante, ni su Décimo, Yamamoto o Reborn-san notan esto.

_"Gracias a Dios"_.

Piensa, centrándose en lo que dice el castaño y no en otras cosas.

- ¿Tú también quieres un poco de postre, Uri?

- ¡Miau! -dice como respuesta, subiéndose a sus piernas. Luego, le dirige una mirada autosuficiente y victoriosa a la Tormenta.

_"¿Qué te parece eso?"._

Casi puede leer eso con esa expresión y actitud, teniendo una única respuesta para él.

_"Maldito..."._

Es todo lo que el italiano puede pensar, al contener las ganas que tiene de tomarlo y hacer que regrese a su anillo, así sea a la fuerza.

Porque... no conforme con torturarlo con la perfecta imagen que imita del Décimo en diversas circunstancias cuando están solos, ahora incluso le restriega en la cara lo cerca que puede estar de él, y lo bien que éste lo trata.

¡Lo odia, pero también lo envidia...

... y mucho!

¡Él, también quiere estar así con su Décimo! Casi llora por eso.

- De acuerdo, te daré un poco. -el castaño mira a su amigo.- ¿Está bien eso, Gokudera-kun?

- ¿E-Eh? -reacciona al escuchar la voz de su capo diciendo su nombre.- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué me decía... Décimo?

- Que si está bien… que le dé un poco de pie a Uri. -le repite, con un pequeño sonrojo al ver el desconcierto de su amigo.

- Ehm... sí, supongo que sí.

Uri vuelve a maullar, feliz por eso. Tsuna sonríe, sirviéndole en un recipiente de su propia porción.

_"¡Hmf! ¡Maldito gato manipulador!"._

Se limita a comer de su postre en silencio, tratando de no prestarle mucha atención a esos dos. O mejor dicho... a su pequeño y odioso gato.

- ¡Miau, Miau!

Pero Uri no para de maullar para atraer su atención, y hacer que no quite sus ojos de encima de ellos. Que Yamamoto se ría, porque le parece divertida la situación (típico de él) no ayuda en absoluto a calmar sus nervios o mejorar su humor.

Al final, el Guardián ya no puede soportarlo más e inician a discutir y pelear una vez más con su gato.

Es... inevitable.

**.::.**

Cuando Tsuna y Yamamoto acuerdan, tienen que separarlos o en éste caso quitarle a Uri de encima, pues su amigo está en el suelo, casi sin poder moverse, con su ropa rasgada y el rostro y los brazos arañados a punto de desmayarse.

Eso sin duda debe de doler.

- Hey, Gokudera, ¿estás bien?

Yamamoto está a su lado, dándole leves palmaditas en sus mejillas.

- S-Sí. -dice con dificultad, pero poco después pierde el conocimiento.

Takeshi se cerciora de que todo esté bien. Después de comprobarlo, comienza a limpiarle las heridas con una pequeña toalla mojada, mientras el castaño retiene en sus brazos al minino que no está para nada contento con que los hayan separado.

El capo le da un pequeño sermón.

- ¡Uri, eso no está bien! ¿Qué no se supone que tú eres su guardián, amigo y compañero? -el mencionado agacha las orejas y deja de mover su cola.- En vez de estarse peleando siempre, deberían de llevarse bien; deberían de cuidarse mutuamente, ¿me entiendes?

_"Pero es que él..."._

- Miau...

Protesta por lo bajo, al ver a su dueño siendo atendido por la Lluvia.

Tal vez, esta vez sí se pasó un poco... pero sólo un poquito, eh.

Tsuna se da cuenta de su arrepentimiento y ahora preocupación, al ver su expresión, eso le gusta. Ya sabía él que esos dos en el fondo se quieren mucho, aunque siempre demuestren lo contrario.

- ¿Tú también estás preocupado por Gokudera-kun, cierto? -sus palabras le provocan un tenue estremecimiento al no esperarse esas palabras. De alguna forma se siente avergonzado, descubierto y expuesto.- No te preocupes, él va a estar bien, ya verás. No es tan grave como se ve.

Sin querer estar más en esa situación se escapa de sus brazos, para posarse en la ventana. Desde ahí ve todo. Y tiene una cosa muy clara, no se va a disculpar con él. En ese aspecto, es igual de orgulloso que Gokudera, y aquello no es más que otra de sus clásicas peleas por lo que no la tiene que clasificar como algo más.

_"Igual que Gokudera-kun..."._

Suspira al verlo en su ventana, centrándose luego en sus amigos. Se arrodilla a su lado.

- ¿Cómo está, Yamamoto?

- Estará bien, Tsuna. Sólo necesita descansar un poco. Las heridas no son graves, ves.

- ¿En serio? ¡Menos mal! -se siente aliviado, reflejándolo su expresión.- Oh... déjame ayudarte con eso.

Se ofrece, cediéndole su amigo la pequeña toalla.

- Claro. Si quieres tu cura las heridas de su rostro y yo mientras voy por más agua y otra toalla para ponerla sobre su frente.

- De acuerdo.

Al igual que Uri, Reborn observa todo en silencio desde su silla giratoria, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa al ver el desempeño que hacen los Guardianes por Gokudera, a diferencia del minino que afila cada vez más la mirada (y sus garras).

Y es que ver cómo ambos curan, tocan y cuidan a su dueño mientras el duerme, no le gusta. Siente algo extraño dentro de sí, una especie de incomodidad al verlos tan cerca y atentos con él.

Como su caja animal y guardián, Uri sabe y es consciente de los sentimientos de amistad y cariño que Gokudera tiene por esos dos (sobre todo por el Décimo Vongola). Él mismo les tiene algo de cariño y aprecio como reflejo de sus sentimientos, además de haberlos conocido y tratado en el Futuro. Es por eso mismo que sabe que hay algo más tanto por parte de su amo como por parte de ése par, aunque estén diez años atrás del Futuro.

_"Aquello"_ tuvo que venir de alguna parte, ¿cierto? Y ver la forma en la que cuidan y atiende a la Tormenta se lo confirma.

Para él, no es secreto que Yamamoto Takeshi e inclusive Sawada Tsunayoshi en el Futuro, querían a Gokudera más allá que como un simple amigo o Guardián. Para ellos era alguien especial, muy querido, y la persona más importante en sus vidas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió nunca a decirle nada por temor a romper la fuerte amistad que tenían o deshacer sus vínculos como guardianes y miembros de la Familia Vongola.

El mismo motivo, por el que Hayato jamás le insinuó nada más a su querido Décimo pese a quererlo, desearlo con todas sus fuerza o inclusive, llevar a otro nivel su amistad con Yamamoto una vez que vio imposible sus sentimientos hacia su capo.

En el Futuro, eso era algo que fastidiaba, molestaba y sacaba de quicio a Uri. Yamatoto y el Décimo Vongola querían a Gokudera, éste también los quería, pero ninguno jamás dio un paso hacia el otro.

Eso era realmente frustrante, y el motivo por el que quería tanto a Gokudera. Porque diez años después en el tiempo sólo lo tenía a él, sólo él podía cuidarlo, quererlo y mimarlo. Corresponder de alguna forma los sentimientos que su dueño tenía y le trasmitía.

No obstante... eso era en el Futuro, mismo que había cambiado y por ende, la vida que ellos tenían en aquella época, aunque ahora, Uri ya no sabe qué tanto ha sido el cambio.

- Yamamoto... -las palabras del castaño lo sacan unos momentos de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.- ¿Y si acostamos a Gokudera-kun en mi cama? Es que... ¿qué tal si se resfría?

- Muy cierto, Tsuna. Haha. -se ríe, al tener éste razón.- Pongámoslo entonces en tu cama.

- Sí.

Los dos se distribuyen de cierta manera para poder levantarlo.

- Ten cuidado de no lastimarlo, Tsuna inútil, y tampoco lo vayas a soltar. -apunta el Arcobaleno, sin moverse de su lugar y únicamente lanzándole ciertas advertencias que molestan a su alumno.

- ¡Y-Ya lo sé, Reborn! ¡No es necesario que me lo digas como si no supiera!

- Yo sólo decía.

- De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres entonces, Tsuna. Uno, dos... tres.

Lo levantan, llevándolo con sumo cuidado hasta la cama, depositándolo ahí para luego taparlo con una sabana y ponerle una de las toallas sobre su frente.

- Ya está. Esperemos entonces que Gokudera se despierte.

- Sí.

Uri los ve a ambos desde su puesto.

Si considera esta época, los sentimientos y emociones que actualmente tiene Gokudera, quien lo puede hacer feliz en esos momentos es el Décimo Vongola, pero...

... actualmente es un inútil, despistado y muy lento, sin mencionar que sigue enamorado de Sasagawa Kyoko. Yamamoto Takeshi por su parte, podrá ser muy alegre, positivo y demás, pero de momento no está interesado en otra cosa que no sea el béisbol, su espada o sus amigos. La palabra _"Amor"_ en un sentido romántico y hacia otra persona aún no existe en su delgado diccionario.

En otras palabras, ninguno de los dos es apto actualmente para querer y estar con _su_ Gokudera Hayato y hacerlo feliz.

Por eso es que está con él, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo y por qué no, hasta peleándolo con la Tormenta. Todo, a su manera. Después de todo... ese es su deber para con él. Nunca dejarlo, siempre protegiéndolo, y darle el poder que le hace falta a la Tormenta para arrasar con todo a su paso y salir victorioso.

- ¿Me pregunto si Gokudera-kun no necesitará otra cosa?

- Yo creo que así estará bien, Tsuna.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí.

Le falta algo, Uri lo sabe.

- Miau.

Brinca a la cama, acurrucándose a su lado pese a la mirada confusa de los dos guardianes.

_"A mí. Él es mío"._

Ninguno de los dos objeta nada. Sólo terminan de convencerse de que esos dos en verdad se quieren y por eso están tan juntos.

Eso es… bueno. O lo suponen. Quizá si supieran un poco más de sus yo en el Futuro, no pensarían lo mismo y tampoco se conformarían con eso.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Terminado por fin el tercer capítulo! :D<p>

Curiosamente ayer estaba deprimida por lo de mi escuela y hoy estoy llena de inspiración; supongo que en parte es por despejarme y pasar tiempo con la familia :D

Hmm... el capítulo me salió un tanto largo, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Gokudera celoso de Uri, y él mismo celoso tanto de Tsuna como de Yamamoto porque Gokudera es suyo, es... extraño y divertido. Sí, Uri es posesivo xD

¡Kyaa! Me emociono porque ya viene mi parte favorita, aunque todavía no sé cómo va a quedar, pronto verán la segunda idea "rara" que tuve con éste fic :P

Esto… dejando a lado mi emoción y efusividad, muchas gracias por su alertas, favoritos y comentarios; sí, no siempre puedo respondérselos pero eso no quita mi agradecimiento infinito y especial para lindas personitas como **_D. Lawliet, Chris Per, CielHibird29, karlaa miichellee & Maga Ozzty_**_, _que se toman su tiempo y me comentan.

Espero que les haya gustado. Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


	4. Interacción con la Nube

**Título: **Las travesuras de Uri.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Uri, Hibari Kyoya y Gokudera Hayato. Mención de Yamamoto & Lambo.

**Género: **Amistad, Familia, Humor. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Post-serie. Shonen Ai, implícito.

**Resumen: **Porque Gokudera y Uri _generalmente_ no se llevaban bien... pero aún así, se querían (a su manera).

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. A _Amano Akira-san,_ sí.

_**12/11/11.**_

****Capítulo 4 - Interacción con la Nube.****

Uri acompaña de una u otra forma a todos lados a Gokudera.

A la escuela, al minisúper, a la casa del Décimo Vongola, a los partidos de Yamamoto Takeshi y hasta el balneario o el zoológico. Es inevitable, al "habitar" en el anillo de su mano.

No obstante, no siempre es así.

La mayoría de las veces se toma la libertad de convocarse él mismo, y así poder hacer lo que le plazca como cualquier otro gato normal para dolor de cabeza de Gokudera que se queja y le grita cuando lo encuentra haciendo algún estropicio, aunque él no lo entiende.

No sabe que permanecer en el anillo es sumamente aburrido, además de cansado.

No le gusta.

Lo que sí le gusta y disfruta mucho, es estar afuera para poder estirarse, comer, poder pelear y cuidar a su dueño, dormir con él, maullar por las noches sobre su venta y hasta tomar el sol por las mañanas.

Por eso mientras el italiano y los demás Guardianes están en clases, él está ahí, en la azotea de la escuela, tomando el sol mientras toma una siesta.

Algo... simplemente, delicioso y que disfruta mucho.

Uri estira sus patitas, maullando y sintiéndose tan bien. Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos para volver a dormir, aunque esta vez no lo consigue. Hay un elemento extra que se lo impide.

- ¡Hibari, Hibari!

No han pasado ni dos segundos desde que ha cerrado sus ojos cuando escucha esa vocecilla por los aires, encontrándose con que es nada más ni menos que Hibird, el ave del prefecto que vuela a unos metros de él.

Lo cierto es que lo ignora, y vuelve a echarse con la misma intención de antes de que lo interrumpiera pero de nuevo ahí está esa molesta voz.

- ¡Hibari, Hibari!

Pero esta vez, no sólo es su llamado lo que le hace abrir una vez más sus ojos rojos sino también, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta. Voltea hacia ésta, encontrándose con el mencionado, con el mismísimo Hibari Kyoya.

_"El Guardián de la Nube"._

El japonés por su parte, camina por la azotea reparando de inmediato en su presencia unos metros más allá.

_"El gato del herbívoro"._

Piensa, mirando hacia alrededor en busca de él aunque no lo ve por ninguna parte. No dice nada, y camina sin más hasta la reja.

Hibird se posa sobre su hombro, y vuelve a decir un par de veces más su nombre hasta que éste le acaricia la cabecita. Uri ve la escena, afilando un poco su mirada.

Cómo le gustaría que Gokudera fuera más cariñoso y gentil con él.

- ¿Hn?

Posiblemente al sentirse observado, Hibari voltea a verlo. No le dice nada y tampoco deja de consentir a Hibird. Uri es el primero en desviar su mirada y levantarse. No tiene nada más que hacer ahí, y tal parece que ya no puede tomar una siesta así que se encamina a paso lento para regresar con la Tormenta.

Kyoya lo observa en completo silencio, hasta que éste desaparece tras la puerta y sin hacer ningún ruido.

- ¡Hibari, Hibari! -siendo el llamado de su ave lo que lo trae a la realidad.

**.::.**

La segunda vez que la Nube y Uri se encuentran es un Miércoles, después del almuerzo.

Una vez más a peleado con el italiano al no querer darle otra porción más de su desayuno, y el colmo ha sido que no ha permitido que el Décimo Vongola o Yamamoto Takeshi le dieran de la suya, alegando que ambos lo consienten demasiado y que alguien tan malcriado como él no se lo merece.

No hace falta decir que le saltó encima y le dio un par de arañazos, marchándose después, enojado.

¿Quién se cree que es Gokudera Hayato para decir eso? ¿Para impedir que otros lo consientan, si él no lo hace?

Así que se encamina a la azotea, maullando por lo bajo como protesta al pensar en el asunto y cuando cruza la puerta se encuentra con Hibari recostado en el suelo. Se queda inmóvil por largos segundos al creer que está dormido, recordando lo fácil que es hacer que se despierte, y las mortales consecuencias que esto implica.

Pasa más de un minuto y el japonés sigue en la misma postura y con sus ojos cerrados, todo indica que sí duerme por lo que Uri se relaja visiblemente.

Un _"Menos mal"_ pasa por su mente, sintiéndose aliviado.

No obstante, algo en el aire activa su sentido del olfato.

Huele a comida, divisando una bolsita con un pedazo de pan al lado del japonés, y lo mejor de todo es que es del pan que tanto le gusta. Se emociona un poco, y tiene que controlarse para no maullar de alegría.

¿Qué hace? ¿Va por él o simplemente lo ignora?

Lo piensa unos segundos, tomando al final la primera opción. Si se mueve con cautela, y lo toma lo más rápido que puede para luego huir, puede que el prefecto no alcance ni siquiera a verlo. Sí, eso hará.

Si Gokudera no quiere darle más comida, que luego no se queje por encontrar él solo de donde tomar.

_"Bien"._

Reanuda su avance lo más sigiloso que puede, moviéndose como todo un cazador.

Sólo un poco más, y ese pan será suyo, casi se le hace agua la boca de sólo pensarlo.

_"Sólo otro poco, y... ¿Eh?"._

De pronto aquellos ojos azules se abren, volteando a verlo fijamente.

- ¿Otra vez tú?

Uri se queda en su sitio como si fuera una estatua al ser descubierto, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera está cerca de su objetivo como para correr y tomar la bolsita. El japonés se incorpora, quedándose sentado y estirándose en el proceso luego de aquella siesta que le ha hecho muy bien.

¿Y ahora, qué hace Uri?

Lo único que atina a hacer es molestarse y gruñir por lo bajo, mirando hacia otro al sentirse un tanto avergonzado, aunque no sabe exactamente ni por qué. Lo único que él quería era probar aquel pan, pero por lo visto ya no va a poder ser.

¡Qué mal!

¡Es tan injusto!

- ¿Hn?

Hibari repara hacia lo que el felino ve, tomando la bolsita entre sus manos. Uri no le quita la vista de encima, así la mueva hacia un lado u otro. Parece como hipnotizado.

_"Qué curioso"._ –piensa Kyoya.

- ¿Qué, quieres esto?

Pero éste no maúlla ni ronronea como respuesta. Como la caja animal de la Tormenta que es, también tiene un fuerte orgullo y no va a aceptar que así es; que lo que buscaba o ahora mira con tanta insistencia es aquella bolsita con pan.

- ¿Lo quieres o no?

El prefecto arranca un pedazo más pequeño de pan y se lo ofrece. Uri olisquea, alza sus orejas y mueve su cola mientras lo mira fijamente.

_"¿Será seguro aceptarlo?"._

No pasan ni tres segundos cuando manda su orgullo y dudas al diablo, y corre hacia él para aceptar la pequeña porción que le ofrece, maullando feliz en el proceso luego de probarlo y obtener otro pedacito más de éste.

Está feliz, contento, de poder comer el pan que tanto le gusta. Pero sobre todo, debe de admitir que jamás se imaginó que Hibari fuera "amable" con él. Quizá por eso y como agradecimiento deja que el prefecto lo acaricie cuando se termina aquella pieza y ronronea a su alrededor mientras se restriega en sus piernas.

Hibari Kyoya no es tan malo como pensó.

Y, ojalá que Gokudera fuera igual de complaciente que el Guardián de la Nube, una lástima que no fuera así…

... o lo fuera, en contadas y escasas situaciones.

**.::.**

Aunque no todo es tan malo.

Pues a partir de ese momento cada vez que la Tormenta y él peleaban, o simplemente cuando estaba en la escuela, Uri iba a buscar a Hibari y pasaba tiempo con él.

El Guardián de la Nube siempre tenía tiempo para acariciarlo y darle algo de comer, sin mencionar que era agradable estar a su lado sin los gritos o los constantes _"Décimo"_ e _"Idiota del béisbol"_ que el de cabellos grises siempre decía.

Hibari Kyoya le caía bien. Era una persona interesante y tranquila, el Guardián más fuerte de la Familia Vongola.

Aunque Gokudera no pensaba lo mismo por lo que veía…

- ¡Uri!

La puerta es abierta abruptamente, atrayendo la atención de ambos. Hibari permanece neutro al ver a Gokudera Hayato, y el minino gruñe por lo bajo al ver su amo.

- ¡Así que aquí estabas!

El italiano camina hacia él con pasos largos y el ceño fruncido como de costumbre al verle como si nada.

_"¿Y ahora qué quieres?"._

Es lo que revela su expresión que pone, dándole la espalda porque no quiere verlo ni escucharlo. No ahora. Sigue molesto con él por ignorarlo por completo en los últimos días y apenas y darle algo "decente" de comer.

Actitud, que por supuesto a la Tormenta no le gusta por lo que empieza a gritarle.

- ¡Hey, no me ignores, Uri! ¿Me estás escuchando, bastardo?

_"Claro, lo que digas"._

Maúlla como respuesta, restregándose entre las piernas de Hibari, que simplemente lo mira con interés.

¿Qué pasa entre el herbívoro y su mascota que no se llevan bien?

Hayato se da cuenta de su desafío, de lo que le quiere dar a entender con esa actitud hacía el prefecto y no le gusta. No le parece.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ven aquí, maldito!

Se agacha para agarrarlo y llevárselo de ahí, pero su caja animal se le escapa de las manos al pasar por entre las piernas del japonés, lo que hace que derrape sobre el suelo hasta quedar a los pies de Hibari.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan ruidoso y molesto, herbívoro?

- ¿Hah? ¡Y a ti que te importa, Hibari! -se levanta en cuestión de segundos para encarándolo molesto, importándole un bledo si tiene algunos raspones en la cara o sus brazos.- ¡No es tu asunto ni te estoy hablando a ti! ¿Me oyes?

- ¿Cómo dices? -sus tonfas hacen acto de presencia, brillando de forma maliciosa sus ojos ante su desafío e insolencia.- ¿Acaso quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte, herbívoro?

- ¡Inténtalo si te atreves, maldito!

Hayato saca sus dinamitas, lanzando la mirada de ambos rayos láser.

- No me provoques. –le advierte el otro.

Uri observa a uno y otro, ocurriéndosele una brillante idea tanto para detener su enfrentamiento (sabe de antemano que Gokudera no puede ganarle de ninguna manera a Hibari) como para fastidiar al mismo tiempo al italiano.

- ¡Miau!

Salta hasta el hombro de Kyoya, mamullando feliz para luego darle un lametón en la mejilla. Su acción, atrae la atención de ambos y de paso, los sorprende.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Uri? ¡Ven aquí!

Su maullido alegre se interpreta como un_"No, no quiero. Déjame en paz" _haciendo que a Gokudera casi le dé un infarto al verle tan amistoso y confianzudo con el bastardo de Hibari.

Lo peor de todo es que al prefecto no parece molestarle en absoluto, lo que hace cuestionarse con un ¿qué diablos pasa ahí?

Aunque tampoco quiere saberlo... si lo piensa con detenimiento.

Lo único que Gokudera quiere es atrapar a su gato y marcharse de ahí. Ya. Ahora mismo.

- ¡Uri, ven aquí!

Pero por más que intenta agarrarlo, lo único que recibe de su parte son gruñidos y en más de una ocasión un par de arañazos al no querer que lo toque.

- ¡Wao! ¿Qué pasa? –se burla al verlo.- Ni siquiera tu gato se quiere ir contigo. Curioso, ¿no?

- ¡C-Cállate! ¡No es tu problema!

- Yo sólo estoy diciendo lo que veo.

- ¡Pues nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!

- Con ese carácter y actitud no me extraña, herbívoro.

- ¡Dije que te callaras, maldito!

Ambos iniciar de nuevo con su discusión y pelea, haciendo que Uri maúlle por lo bajo resignado al verlos.

Tal parece que ninguno de los dos cambió en el Futuro. Siempre discutiendo por todo, llegando en más de una ocasión a la utilización de sus cajas, aunque nunca hasta el grado de dejar gravemente herido al otro.

Esta escena no es muy diferente de las que presenció diez años después. Esto, es extrañamente muy familiar para él.

Por un breve instante se pregunta qué estarían haciendo el Gokudera Hayato y el Hibari Kyoya del Futuro en esos momentos, dándose una ligera idea al ver a estos dos ahora mismo.

La tensión y algo que más que no llega a identificar se siente entre ambos, teniendo que mediar para que aquello no llegue a nada más.

Aunque...

¡Qué curioso!

Estar con Gokudera y Hibari no le parece tan mal. Si no fuera por la amenaza latente de una disputa, hasta se sentiría bien estando con ellos dos. Mira a la Tormenta, preguntándose ¿qué pensaría él de todo esto?

¿En verdad no soporta a Hibari, o solamente es una falsa fachada como la molestia y odio que dice tener por Yamamoto Takeshi y Lambo?

Quizá, sería bueno investigarlo y ver qué tan cierto es eso.

La idea de ellos dos juntos como "algo más" no le parece tan descabellada como podría parecer en un principio. Quizá se deba a las referencias de las interacciones difusas que tiene de sus yo del Futuro o el hecho de querer verlos a los dos felices y si es juntos, pues… que mejor.

Aunque Gokudera Hayato siempre será suyo, nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso. Él siempre será su caja animal, su compañero y camarada por más que esté con alguien más, y si es con un Guardián... pues con más razón entonces.

Sí, en definitiva eso hará.

Sólo que de momento lo más importante de todo es evitar que los dos lleguen a los golpes. Después de todo, no quiere tener que ver cómo Gokudera se limpia las heridas y sangre o tener que escuchar por horas de lo que el prefecto se va morir o lo próximo que hará cuando lo vea.

Tiene que evitar eso a toda costa, así tenga que usar sus garras o en el mejor de los casos, sus grandes y bonitos ojos seductores para calmarlos. Nada difícil que hacer para él, ¿cierto? Mucho menos si se trata de esos dos.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Actualización, por fin :P Disculpen la tardanza.<p>

¿Qué les puedo decir?

Cada vez me acerco más a mi escena favorita :D

¿Hibari y Uri, conviviendo? ¡Me gusta! Ya sabemos que a nuestro prefecto le gustan los animales pequeños, y Uri entra en esa categoría; su yo del Futuro lo admitió, vamos ¬w¬

¿Pero qué pasará entonces? ¿Uri de verdad aceptará a Hibari? ¿Gokudera estará de acuerdo con eso? No olviden que es el presente y muchas cosas pueden pasar xD Tampoco se les olvide que el fic se llama _"Las travesuras de Uri"_ y un par de cosas más faltan por acontecer.

Mientras tanto, les agradezco a las personas que leen y comentan, especialmente a **_Mimichibi-Diethel, karlaa miichellee _**&**_ Ruby Kagamine_**, decirles a ustedes especialmente que sus comentarios son tomados muy en cuenta, y créanlo o no, me dan ideas para la continuación del fic :3

Bueno, sin más por ahora… muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Nos vemos después :P

PD. La actualización de un fic más, vayamos por el siguiente. Lento, pero seguro, digo yo ;)


End file.
